tamagotchi_opinionatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamagotchi Opinionated Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
This is Tamagotchi Opinionated Wiki's set of rules, regulations, guidelines, standards and requirements. Please read and make sure you understand all of it so you know what is acceptable on TOW. If the rules change in any way, is a good idea to follow this page in advance. By joining this site you agree to comply. Contributions Editing, Adding and Moving pages *'''ALL users have the right to edit pages. *'ALL' users have the right to add pages. *'ALL' users have the right to move pages *If you might feel concerned of editing or adding something (i.e: Grammar check), then ask the admin. Edit Summary *Users are encouraged to write a summary in their edits, detailing information on their contributions. *Please make every effort you can by detailing everything on what you have done. *Please refrain from adding offensive content to your summaries. *If you are undoing an edit which is not vandalism, please explain the reason in your summary. Relevance *All content must be related to the page title. Style *Please write everything in proper grammar so they are understandable. *When stating your opinions on the many Tamagotchi-related things, please be honest. Images and Media *Please log in to add images and media. Relativity *You are allowed to upload non-Tamagotchi related media to userspace pages and personal projects. *Please add only Tamagotchi related media to articles. Copyrighted Content *If you do not forehold the explicit permission to use copyrighted content from other users, whether it be from a site or a page on the wiki, please refrain from doing so. *If you are the copyright owner or have permission to the contrary, then please inform it on the "About" tab saying so. *Copyrighted content will be removed if there is no evidence of permission of use. *If you notice anything by made another user, please notify the admin. User's pages rights Profile *A user can only add to their own profile. Talk Page *All users have the right to leave messages to users. *Please keep your discussions polite and friendly and refrain from: **Attacking other users via flaming or threats. **Repeatedly adding non-responsive or annoying comments to talk pages, as this counts as spam, which is not acceptable on TOW. *Users may modify their own messages. They also have the right to remove them. *Users may not modify or remove other users' messages, as this is defacement towards the talk page, counting as talk page abuse. *The talk page owner may arrange sections of their talk page to organize it. *Archiving is allowed. Please make sure to put a link on your User talk page for directory. (ex: User_talk:/Archive 1). *You may also leave a #REDIRECT User_talk:/Archive 1 on the page which will automatically take you to the archive page. *Please leave a signature at the end of your messages with 4 tilde marks. (~~~~) or use the signature button. *All unsigned messages will be left with a notification. *Talkbubbles may be used. Please use eye friendly fonts, colors, and sizes. Deletion Flagging How to flag a page for deletion *To flag a page for deletion, use the delete template. *Be sure to specify a reason. It helps a lot by leaving information about the deletion. Write it under or near the template. Acceptable Deletion Criteria *Please be sure to flag for deletion when the meets the following criteria: *'Spam' - A random page with no relevance to the franchise at hand. *'Low Content' - A page with little content will be removed. This may be debated. *'Duplicate' - When there is a similar page. This includes case sensitive pages. *'Useless Templates' - Please report any templates that have no helpful uses. Debating Deletions *If a flagged page does not meet the following criteria, please debate the reason fully in the deletion talk page. *If there is no thoroughly explained reason on the deletion talk page on why the page should be deleted, it will be cancelled. *If the flagging was considered as spam, the deletion will be cancelled. Protecting/Locking pages *Only administrators can protect pages. *If you wish to have a page protected, please add it to the top of the page, and explain why. Reasons for protecting a page *Users with admin rights will only ever protect a page for a reason. It may be one of the following: *If the page has high traffic *If users are violating the policy by ruining it or its history Ethical and unethical Standards It is forbidden to: Abuse, attack, impersonate, threaten, offend, intimidate or harass other users *Each of these words come together to mean the same thing: Verbal abuse and personal attacks. *We want to keep this wiki a nice, clean place. Whether it is in a talk page, edit summary, or anywhere else, verbal abuse is intolerable. Spam *Please refrain from removing content, replacing it with inappropriate content or adding it to articles, inserting ambiguous grammar, false or irrelevant information (including changing words and sentences to their opposites), or random content not meaning anything or adding links to inappropriate/irrelevant external sites. *Vandalism is a form of spam, and will be reverted if found. Steal content from private sandboxes *Please refrain from removing, copying, addding or modifying content from a private sandbox without express permission from either the owner or an admin. *You may create your own sandbox if you do not wish to use the public one. Use strong language *Please refrain from using offensive or abusive language of any kind. Tamagotchi is a children's franchise and it is advised that we try and keep everything G or PG. *Strong language is unethical and cannot be condoned on TOW, and anything offensive or abusive will be removed. Abuse other user's opinions *EVERYONE is entitled to their OWN opinion. *Please do not get angry at others if their opinion differs from yours. Such as saying "thankfully this is just an opinion and one flawed at that", or "I think it's rude to even think that...", as this can lead to flame wars and arguments. *We do not want to have situations that involve conflicts such as "What if I am as opposed to your opinion as you are to mine?". *It is OK to disagree with others, but it is not right to abuse them if their opinion is against what you believe. Banning Policy *Banning (formally "blocking") a user prevents them from editing TOW for a certain period of time. For more information, see . *Users who violate the rules purposefully will be given a warning. Persistent violation preceding from the warning will result in being blocked from editing and contributing to TOW. *Repeated offenses will result in longer blocks and persistent violation following a numerous amount of blocks in a certain period of time will result in an indefinite block (a permanent block). Appealing a ban *If a user wants to contest their ban, they may do so on their talk page. *The blocking admin may either shorten or extend the ban. Multiple Accounts *It is forbidden to avoid a block by creating a new account. *Alternate accounts will be blocked, and a continuum of five or more accounts will result in all of them being blocked indefinitely across all Wikia. *Multi-accounting is a form of sockpuppetry. *Sockpuppeteers are not able to contact the blocking admin or appeal their ban. Talk Page *Blocked users' talk pages will be active regardless of the duration of their ban. Abusing it will result in it being blocked along with their ban time becoming extended. The extension depends on the offense. **Editing other users' messages will result in 1 week added to the ban time. **Attempting to appeal their block under false pretenses will result in 2 weeks added to the ban time. Such as appealing a temporary or multi-account ban. Ban Durations *1 day (first ban) *2 days *3 days *5 days *1 week *2 weeks *3 weeks *1 month *2 months *3 months *6 months *1 year *18 months *2 years *30 months *3 years *42 months *4 years *54 months *5 years *infinite (permanent ban) User Rights Policy *Depending on a user's contributions, they may be given user rights. *When a user joins the wiki, they are given a rollback ability. *If they make 5 edits, they will receive bureaucrat rights. *Changes of user rights will be notified on the recipient's talk page. Addendum Thank you for taking your time to read this. If you have witnessed violations to any of these rules, then please report it to an admin.